Renewed interest in the role of negative symptoms in "defect state" schizophrenia encouraged us to develop a "Negative Symptom Rating Scale (NSRS)" to more efficiently measure this syndrome. This study explores the relationship between schizophrenia, social intelligence, general intelligence, negative symptoms and premorbid social functioning in schizophrenic patients.